Danny and the Curse
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Danny gets a surprise of a lifetime. How will he handle it? One-Shot.


**A/N This story is for darkstarrystar88. I hope everyone likes it. **

He always known that ghost hunting wasn't easy. Just like being half-ghost wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. But this was an all time low and he'll start to respect his mom, sister, and girlfriend a little more.

It all started on the last day of school. Danny will never forget that as long as he lives. To him it was the worst day of his life.

36 hours ago.

Danny was happy. He's got a girlfriend, his best friend Tucker managed to score tickets for the new movie and it was the last of school. He was so happy that he didn't care that teachers were giving them end of the year tests.

After school Tucker and Sam wanted to get some ice cream to celebrate surviving another year. As the three of them walked in to town they passed up a newly remodeled Fortune Teller shop.

Danny's ghost sense went on alert. He ran into the store after changing in the shadows. He spotted the ghost, she was yelling at the new owner, Danny got her attention. She started attacking him for interrupting her. The fight didn't last long, before she fully disappeared back into the ghost world she was yelling something and pointing at Danny.

When his mission was done and he changed back he filled Tucker and Sam in on their way to the ice cream shop. The rest of the day went off without anymore ghostly interruptions. After movie he and Tucker walked Sam home before going their separate ways. Danny went to bed feeling happy.

The next morning he woke up, stumbled into the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror while brushing his teeth, he spotted a cute girl looking back at him with a toothbrush in her mouth. Then he heard screaming, high pitch screaming, that's when he knew it was come from him. He changed his clothes and ran out of the house to Tucker's. He was surprised to see Tucker up and outside this early.

"Tucker, you have to help me." Danny panted

"Wow. If I knew I was going to meet a pretty girl like you I would have worn my lucky shirt. Did you just move here? Do you have a boyfriend?" he smiled

"Tucker, stop its me Danny. We need to get Sam and fix this."

Tucker turned a shade of green and looked like he swallowed a bug. Danny wanted to laugh but given his current situation he showed some sympathy.

Tucker recovered, "okay Dan, let's go get Sam. She is going to freak out."

They made it Sam's and knocked on the door. Sam answered, first she was surprised then she smiled before saying "Hi Tuck, who is this?"

"Sam I think we need to go inside for this." he answered

Sam let them in and Danny started to get wanted to stay by the door but Tucker forced him to follow Sam into the living room where Tucker pushed him into a chair.

"Alright, now tell me who she is?"

"Sam believe it or not this is your boyfriend Danny." he laughed

"Seriously, dude, stop joking around." she glared

Danny sighed and stood up and changed into his ghostly counter-part. Sam gasped as her eyes went wide. Tucker just sat there smiling like a fool.

"Oh Danny, what happened?" Sam asked after recovering.

"Honestly, Sam I don't know." he answered changing back and sitting down.

The three of them sat there thinking about Danny's problem. All Danny could think about was how long this could last.

"Alright. I got it. We'll go back to that fortune teller shop. That's the only place I can think of." Sam responded heading for the door.

"Of course, that ghost I got rid of must have done this." Danny smiled relaxing a little after getting some good news.

The three of them left Sam's and went to the shop. The new owner told them that the old woman who used to be the owner was a witch. None of them wanted to believe it but Danny was proof.

All of Danny's hope went away when he was told that a curse can't be reversed. The trio left the and went to the Amity Mall. Tucker bought Danny a slushie then they walked to the game store.

Along the way Danny was getting hit on by every guy his age. Tucker would laugh and Sam just shook her head. He stopped walking and told his friends he was gonna go home.

Sam told him he couldn't go home, unless he wanted to explain to his family what happened. Feeling defeated he asked Sam if he could stay with her. At first she hesitated but knew it was better than Tucker's, so she agreed.

The next day Danny was disappointed that he was still a girl, but decided that if he had to be one then he should act like one. So getting Sam to agree was easy, keeping Tucker away was hard but he managed it. He and Sam spent half the day teaching and learning.

By the end of lunch, Danny was exhausted. He will still never understand girls. All his questions were answered with "Because that's what we do." When Tucker was finally allowed over, Danny was looking like his sister Jazz. Tucker was on his best behavior and didn't laugh or joke one time.

The third day was easier. The three of them went back to the mall. Putting his training to the test he ignored all the looks and comments. Sam was proud and a bit jealous.

During the mall trip, Tucker had brought up that Danny's mom had called looking for him. Tucker said he told her that Danny was staying with him. Sam told Danny that he would have to come up with something if this thing last long. The only thing Danny could think of was telling his parents that he got sucked into the Ghost Zone. They didn't like that idea.

That night Danny went to bed thinking about his situation, then morning came too soon. Danny crawled out of bed and went to brush his teeth. When he looked into the mirror he saw a familiar face and shouted with excitement.

Sam came running in and stopped in he tracks when she saw Danny as a boy again. Recovering from her shock, she ran at Danny and hugged him. After a few minutes they took a step back and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Sam I will never complain again. Being a girl is hard." he laughed.

"Well at least one of you know. " she laughed too.

"Don't tell Tucker I said that because I'll just deny it."

"Don't worry Danny your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Sam. Now I think I'll go to the mall again. Wanna tag along." he smiled

"Sure. What about Tucker?"

"He'll find us later. Consider this our date."

She smiled and hugged him again then went to get dressed. After she left Danny started thinking, being a girl was hard but it was fun. Not that he will ever admit it.

He got dressed in his clothes and waited on Sam. Danny now knew that girls were never meant to be understood. Just before Sam came down, he thought that he would love to see how Tucker would handle being a girl but changed his mind. Tucker would probably sit in front of a mirror all day and flirt with himself. Danny shook his head and laughed to himself and smiled when Sam came down.


End file.
